grand_ot_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Karling
House Karling is a noble house descended from Charlemagne's empire in the 8th century, before splintering in the 9th century. The main line had died out by the High Medieval Period, and the family entered steep decline. By the 11th century, only two major successor branches remained, whose collective membership makes it by far the largest extant dynasty in Europe: Anglo Karlings: Centered in England, this is the branch of the family that took root in Mercia and rapidly conquered the whole of England in the mid 11th century. Well known for their martial aggressiveness and zealousness, the Anglo Karlings came to dominate the British Islands, as well as most of Scandinavia and the Holy Land. Culturally Anglo Saxon, religiously Episcopalians. The main branch continues to rule the High Kingdom of Albion as of the 17th century. Imperial Karlings: Centered in Francia, this is the branch of the family that solidified control in West Francia towards the close of the 11th century, joining the newly formed Holy Roman Empire under the Premyslids. Known primarily for their ruthlessly efficient spy network, the Imperial Karlings seized the Imperial throne from the Premyslids by the 14th century in the aftermath of the War of the Eagles, with military and financial assistance from the Gellona dynasty in Aquitania, rapidly expanding their power base through the height of their power in the 16th century. Culturally Frankish, religiously Catholic. The main branch has been forced into exile after the dissolution of Francia at the close of the 16th century. Sub branches: * Northern Karlings- Legacy of the Northern Crusades, Northern Karlings are an Anglo-Karling sub-branch residing in the lands of Swealand. Due to the long and complicated history of the Northern Crusades, there is no definitive beginning to this sub-branch. They have diverged somewhat in cultural practices from the main branch in Albion. They currently rule over the Kingdom of Swealand, which encompasses most of Scandinavia bar Suomi. * Jerusalemite Karlings- Legacy of the (insert number) Crusade, Jerusalemite Karlings are an Anglo-Karling sub-branch residing in the Holy Land. First landed in 1334 (?), their primary differentiation is their continued adherence to the Catholic faith. They currently rule over the Kingdom of Jerusalem, which extends from Alexandria to Mecca. * Norse Karlings- An extinct sub branch of Anglo Karlings, who began to convert to Norse Paganism in the mid 13th century, during the collapse of the first Kingdom of Swealand. Norse Karlings were ruthlessly hunted down by the rest of the family, and had ceased to exist by 1270. * Moorish Karlings- An extinct sub branch of Anglo Karlings, who trace their origins to a title inheritance in the Emirate of Beja in the 14th century (which year?). They gradually faded from relevance by the 16th century and have by the 17th century either died out or changed names. * Frisian Karlings- The only Imperial-Karling sub branch, the Frisian Karlings got their start when the Emperor's brother was granted the ducal title in the early 15th century (which year?), and managed to secure an electorship for himself. The sub branch differs markedly from many of the known Karling traits, being less militaristic and zealous, more maritime and mercantile, and have even embraced limited republicanism in their lands. They currently rule as "elected" (de facto hereditary) Stadtholders in the Imperial Kingdom of the Netherlands.